U.S. Pat. No. 9,833,581 discloses a method for detecting a limit of use of a medical device including the steps of starting a timer of a medical device when the medical device is used for the first time, detecting the limit of use of the medical device and indicating the limit of use of the medical device. The limit of use is reached when at least one of a first criterion and a second criterion is met, wherein the first criterion is that the timer reaches or exceeds a time limit and wherein the second criterion is that at least one operation of a drive train of said medical device reaches or exceeds a limit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,092 discloses a medical system for limiting usage of a medical probe such as a catheter and surgical probe. The disclosed medical system includes a medical probe that includes electronic storage componentry for storage of data. The disclosed medical system further includes a control unit to which the medical probe is connected. The control unit is configured for writing and reading data to and from the electronic storage componentry of the medical probe when the medical probe is connected to the control unit. The control unit includes a clock that generates a time signal, which is used to determine an initial probe usage time and a reference time. The control unit further includes a control circuit that writes the initial probe usage time to the electronic storage componentry of the medical probe when the medical probe is initially operated. During a subsequent procedure, the control circuit reads the initial probe usage time from the electronic storage componentry. The control circuit determines an elapsed probe usage time based on the initial probe usage time and the reference time. The control circuit then determines whether a predetermined elapsed time limit has expired based on the elapsed probe usage time. The control circuit then prevents operation of the medical probe if the predetermined elapsed time limit has expired.